


And How Does That Song Go...?

by ariphyll



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Competitive sex, Innes will have his come to god moment someday, It's a bet okay, Just some dudes being dudes, M/M, Mildly drunk sex, Rimming, commission, internalized feelings, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariphyll/pseuds/ariphyll
Summary: Anything you can do, I can do better.Innes needed to learn to stop letting himself be dragged into these situations, whether it was his fault or not.





	And How Does That Song Go...?

**Author's Note:**

> You all can personally thank [@path-of-rad](http://path-of-rad.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for paying me to make this fic come to life.

Empty beer cups littered the table and floor around Innes, the music of the party a bit too loud for comfort. He stared at his phone, tucked away in the corner on a couch. He was trying in vain to keep himself separated from the hammered party-goers. Why did he let Tana convince him to come here? Innes frowned, eyeing a couple getting a bit too handsy way too close to him. What was with parties that encouraged people to act like animals?

Standing with a disgruntled noise, Innes pushed his way through the crowd of people milling throughout the house. He was finding Tana and taking them home - this had been more than enough interaction for the evening. As he hurried past though, Innes felt someone slam into him and something _wet_ slosh over his clothes.

Jerking to a halt, Innes grimaced at his now soiled shirt as he turned to look at his assailant. His already testy mood soured even more once he realized who the smug bastard grinning at him was. Of course it would be _Ephraim_ of all people to spill his drink on him.

Ephraim laughed and gave a short wave. “Innes! I guess I didn’t notice you there. You alright?”

Innes huffed. “Yes, I feel great after having your nasty drink tip all down my shirt.”

“Dramatic as ever, I see. Can’t even drop that attitude for a party?” Ephraim asked.

“Can't even learn to watch what you’re doing?” Innes folded his arms. “You’d think a 'talented' jock would be more aware of his surroundings.

“Hey, it's hard to see someone shoving their way through a crowd until they're right in front of you,” Ephraim protested. “Besides, even you would make mistakes after a few cups. Or perhaps only one - I can only guess that your tolerance isn't the highest.”

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, tolerance builds from drinking right? You seem as dry as they come.

Inside, Innes was begging himself not to rise to the bait. They weren’t children anymore - as much as he would love to school Ephraim on exactly how much alcohol he could handle, he had class in the morning. He couldn’t afford to gain a hangover just so he could prove a point.

“Not everyone needs a drink for a good time,” Innes said.

“You hardly even seem like you’re having a good time.” Ephraim looked around for a moment. Grinning, he reached over and grabbed a fresh beer from a nearby table and handed it over to Innes. “You could survive lightening up, unless you really think one beer is going to knock you out.”

Ephraim raised a brow at him and Innes bristled at the subtle challenge. Fine, if he was so insistent on this. Innes snatched the can from Ephraim and popped it open, hesitating before forcing down a large swig of it. Beer was disgusting but letting someone like Ephraim poke barbs at him was far worse. He'd suffer if it would end with him being left alone.

“See? Now you fit in with the rest of us,” Ephraim said.

Innes scoffed. “Have you seen my sister anywhere? It's time for us to be leaving.”

“Gonna drink a beer and then drive home? Someone must've taught you better,” Ephraim said, swirling what was left of his drink before downing it.

“Then I'll call for a cab,” Innes barked. He mirrored Ephraim's motions and fought not to cough over the beer.

Shaking his head, Innes moved to brush past Ephraim. He wasn't going to just sit around and be told safety rules all night. Before he could escape back into the crowd however, a heavy arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Why are you always so volatile Innes? Can't let go of your desire to prove yourself on top of everyone for a bit?” Ephraim’s breath reeked of alcohol, and Innes turned his head as much as possible from him.

“As if you don't try to do the same,” Innes said, pushing his arm off of him. “Even if it's a lost cause - it's always been clear which of us is more skilled.”

Ephraim scoffed, moving his hands to rest behind his head. “Don't say things you can't back up. We both know I was born more adept than you, and I've proved it time and again. Remember the last time you challenged me to lacrosse?”

Innes felt the tips of his ears start to burn. He didn't want to relive that memory. He turned from Ephraim, mumbling. “The only thing you're better at is sucking dick perhaps.” It was such a juvenile statement, but Innes couldn't help it from falling from his lips.

Ephraim shrugged. “Yeah, if that's the competition you want to go with. I hate to say it but I'm way better at oral than you are.”

Innes stopped at that, staring at him. “Since when were you into men?”

“I'm not, but it's not that hard to imagine I'm better at blowing someone than you,” Ephraim said. “You just don't have the patience for it.”

“You are going to lecture me about patience?” Innes scoffed. “You lack finesse in simply walking.”

“You wanna wager a bet then?” Ephraim’s face was completely calm and serious as he offered it, even if a bit of amusement lingered on his face.

Innes felt his brain stop for a second as he processed that sentence. “E-Excuse me?! You want to... what?!”

“Oh come on, don’t be weird about it. Just a little competition to see who can actually put their mouth to the test.” Ephraim smirked. “Unless you’re scared I’ll win.”

“Of course not,” Innes snapped, puffing up at the implication. “I’ll win this bet without fail.”

“If you say so,” Ephraim said, pushing Innes towards the back of the party. “But you know I don’t pick fights I can’t win.”

It was quieter back here, less people there to watch as Ephraim shoved him into a dark bedroom. The obnoxious pop playing turned muffled as the door was shut behind them. Once Innes heard the click of a lock did he start to realize what exactly he had agreed to.

He had made a lot of stupid bets with Ephraim before, but this? Betting on who could give a better blowjob while one of them was drunk and in the _middle of a party?_ That one took the cake. Innes bit the inside of his cheek - was there a way he could back out of this without immediately forfeiting?

“Well, Innes?” Ephraim asked, tugging off his shirt. “Are we going to get started?”

Innes paused for a moment, eyes catching on the sight of Ephraim’s bare chest. Sports sure helped him keep in good form, didn’t it? His eyes flicked up to Ephraim's and he turned his head away as he caught sight of his faint smirk. It was all just... casual.

Covering his mouth and clearing his throat, Innes nodded. “Let’s get started.” His face felt red and hot but he hoped it didn’t show in the dim lighting.

“Well, come on then!” Ephraim laid down on the bed, stretching out. “We can’t waste the entire night in here.”

“Should- we really be doing this in someone else’s bedroom?” Innes asked, hesitating for a moment before pulling off his shirt as well. “Someone has to sleep here.”

Ephraim scoffed. “We’ll make sure to strip their bed afterwards then if you're so worried.” He reached out and grabbed Innes’ wrist, tugging him down onto the bed. “Now are you going to impress me or not?”

The absurdity of the situation was not loss on Innes. He wondered exactly how much Ephraim had to drink that night to be so... _blatant_ about this whole thing. To even _agree_ to such a thing.

Innes flashed him a scowl but still moved to sit between Ephraim’s legs, hands laying the barest pressure against his thighs. Was he truly about to do this? Innes kept his movements slow, a part of him begging to swallow his pride and scram while another smaller piece urged him to dive in. He glanced up at Ephraim’s face, a patch of moonlight sneaking in from a slit in the curtains and catching on his skin. His eyes were closed and his breathing soft, seemingly unfazed by anything that was going to happen.

What would be worse? Leaving and having Ephraim tease him about this in the morning, or going through with it and at least having blackmail in return?

Ephraim opened his eyes, and Innes felt like he was too slow in looking away. This was _ridiculous_.

“Do you need me to hold your hand for this?” Ephraim joked, sitting up a bit on his elbows.

“Hardly,” Innes huffed, “I’m not a fool.”

Steeling himself, Innes adjusted onto his stomach. This was the… optimal position for this, wasn’t it? Sliding a hand up Ephraim’s thigh, Innes let his nails graze against the skin before catching on his shorts. He took in a deep breath, trying to push down any flustered feelings. He needed absolute focus here.

Innes tugged at the waistband of Ephraim's shorts, pulling them halfway down before Ephraim adjusted to kick them off himself. Innes refused to look up at his face, instead aiming to focus on nothing but the task at hand. Said task might’ve been to give Ephraim one hell of a blowjob, but Innes wasn’t going to let a little bit of nerves set him back. He could and _would_ show Ephraim who was better with their mouth.

Leaning down and resting one hand against the bed for balance, Innes palmed Ephraim’s dick through his boxers. It wasn't like Innes was a _complete_ virgin here. He had been with a girl or two (even if he would pin the events down as 'boring') but when it came to another man’s dick he felt a bit out of depth. Stroking his thumb over the clothed tip though, Innes figured he’d learn fast. Like everything else he did, he was a quick study.

It wasn’t until Innes was pulling down Ephraim’s boxers did he realize that Ephraim was already half-hard. A quick glance up to his face showed his breathing was still steady, but there was a bit more of a flush to his cheeks and his eyes had fallen shut again. Perhaps Innes was better at this whole thing than he thought.

As Innes took a light hold of Ephraim’s dick in his hand, the part of him that screamed to panic was growing louder. What was he _doing?_ It wasn’t like he was gay, and _especially_ not for someone like Ephraim. Innes took in his entire form laid bare in front of him. Several adjectives popped into his mind at the sight, but none of them could be bothered to be negative.

Innes pushed down the sudden butterflies in his stomach. The task, he had to focus on the _task_.

Giving Ephraim’s dick a few light strokes, keeping his grip loose so as not to drag dry skin against skin, Innes bent his head down. He paused for a moment as he tried to think of how to go about this. He wasn’t about to sing praises of Ephraim’s size but it was certainly a lot more than he expected. Then again, it wasn't like he had anything to compare him too. Huffing to himself, Innes stuck out his tongue to glide it over the head. The precum that was already starting to build caught on his tongue, and Innes fought not to make a face at the bitter taste. The soft hitch of breath he heard from Ephraim however was more than enough to encourage him to keep going.

Innes moved his hand down the base, lathing his tongue repeatedly over the head. He could feel tension in Ephraim's thighs underneath the palm of his hand. Well, at least he was somewhat succeeding - even if he was starting to get spit all over the place.

Sanitation issues could be dealt with later though. Opening his mouth as much as he could manage, Innes took the head of Ephraim’s dick into his mouth. He was careful to avoid his teeth even if it meant keeping his jaw open much farther than what was comfortable. Innes kept his tongue moving, trying to pay attention to what areas and movements made Ephraim stiffen up underneath him. He kept his motions slow, barely going down an inch but trying to use his hand to cover everything else. His jaw was already starting to ache - and people did this _often?_

Innes pulled back, breathing already a little rough. Ephraim was flushed beneath him but had an arm thrown over his eyes. Innes couldn’t tell whether the red in his face was from alcohol or his own actions. As far as the bet was concerned, he was hoping it was the latter.

Bending his head back down, Innes took Ephraim’s cock back into his mouth. Focusing on breathing through his nose he went further down the shaft before feeling the head brush against the back of his throat. He fought down the urge to gag, trying to keep his body calm as he kept his pace. He wasn't going to lose over something like a _gag reflex_ holding him back.

An occasional soft noise or curse would fall from Ephraim’s lips from time to time as Innes went down on him. Every sound he managed to pry out was nothing but an ego boost. Innes slipped into a rhythm, managing to get his tongue to work in tandem with his movements. For his first time, he couldn’t be doing that terrible.

A hand grabbing Innes’ hair cause him to flinch, losing focus on the blowjob in favor of looking up at Ephraim. His face was completely red but he wasn’t quite looking down at him. His hand rested on Innes’ head and with a huff through his nose Innes went back to work. He wasn't going to let Ephraim distract him from- 

Ephraim gave a slight tug at his hair as Innes went down and he couldn’t help the small noise that came from his throat. Innes ears burned as he could feel Ephraim’s smirk baring into him.

Grimacing as much as he could with a dick in his mouth, Innes grabbed Ephraim’s wrist with his free hand and pinned it to the side of the bed. This was just a bet anyway - Innes never said Ephraim could touch him as he pleased. Keeping the wayward hand trapped, Innes sped up his motions. Every time he dipped too low he would gag and his eyes would burn but the noises he would gain from Ephraim made it an easy price to pay.

“I-Innes-” Ephraim started. His voice was rough and heavy and Innes was almost surprised by the sound of it.

Adjusting to let go of Ephraim's hand, Innes pinned his hips down to the bed. Each bob of his head tested the limit of his gag reflex and he didn't need Ephraim to make it worse. Innes was grateful he didn’t drink much of anything earlier - throwing up would not be the sexiest move at the moment.

A sharp noise tore through Ephraim’s chest and Innes’ could feel him stiffen up underneath him. His hand was back in his hair, but instead of toying with him Ephraim was tugging him off. Before Innes could ask what was wrong he felt something hot and wet hit his face.

Oh.

That's lovely.

Innes recoiled away from Ephraim, raising his hands to touch at the cum on his face as he let him finish. This was probably one of the worst case scenarios to happen.

Ephraim chuckled, and it laid heavy in his chest. “Sorry, was slow in warning you. Did you really have to half-ass it though?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Innes scoffed. He grabbed Ephraim’s discarded shirt and started wiping at his face. “Perhaps next time don’t just cum on someone’s face without warning.”

“It wasn’t that bad. Besides, it’s supposed to be good for your skin I think,” Ephraim said, sitting up. “You care about that stuff don't you?”

Innes glared. “That is one of the _most_ disgusting things I’ve ever heard.”

“Quit whining.” Ephraim wrapped his arms around Innes’ waist, flipping them over easily. “It’s time for me to show you a real blowjob.” He frowned and tore the shirt from Innes’ hands. “Also don’t use my shirt for that.”

“Then don’t cum on my face,” Innes grumbled.

Ephraim didn’t respond, instead busying himself with Innes’ body. His palms were warm and rough were they traced over skin before tugging down his briefs. Nerves built back up in Innes’ chest as he tried to keep his breathing steady. The flutter in his chest as Ephraim glanced up at him was far too uncomfortable and hot. God, what was he _doing?_

“Perhaps, we-” Innes started, trying to find a way to back out of this.

His voice cut off though as Ephraim ran his tongue across the length of his dick, stopping all thoughts in Innes’ head for a moment. Ephraim let out a rough laugh as he looked up at him.

“Saying something?”

“Shut up,” Innes barked, covering his mouth as his face flushed. He knew it wasn’t dark enough to hide it but he hoped it was.

Innes tried to keep his breathing even as Ephraim took the head of his dick into his mouth but it was so difficult. There was no way this was Ephraim’s first time as well. He had some actual finesse to his movements that Innes’ was reluctant to admit beat his own amateur ones. He kept his hips planted against the mattress but the urge to thrust up in Ephraim’s mouth was growing with each dip of his head. It was simultaneously infuriating and intoxicating how wonderful Ephraim was doing. 

Innes bit his tongue in an attempt to stifle a moan. He couldn’t let Ephraim know how he was affecting him. Even if he just wanted to grab his hair and pull him down, his dignity was far more important. Not that he had much left in this situation.

A small whine broke through his defenses as Ephraim pulled off. Innes hesitated for a moment - what exactly was he doing? Ephraim trailed his tongue down the underside of his shaft before going lower. Before Innes’ brain could catch up with what Ephraim was doing he felt warmth where it absolutely shouldn't be.

“Ephraim-?!” Innes’ voice broke off, a hand grabbing a hold of Ephraim’s hair on reflex.

Innes gained no response as Ephraim continued to busy himself, licking long stripes across his entrance and wrapping a hand around his dick. The rationale part of Innes wanted to pull him away but his hands were trapped in limbo. The dual sensations were keeping him wound up tight against his better judgement.

Innes’ hips twitched up in Ephraim’s hand out of his own violation. He could already feel an orgasm building inside him, his skin alight with heat. Moans spilled out past his fingers and before he could even choke out a warning to Ephraim he was cumming. Innes’ arched his back, hand tangling itself in Ephraim's hair and pulling on it hard.

_Fuck._

Innes felt Ephraim pull away as he came down from his high. Staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath Innes watched Ephraim out of the corner of his eye wipe at his mouth. There was no ignoring the smug grin on his lips either as Ephraim laid down next to him.

“I think I won.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Innes groaned. “In your dreams. That was not only disgusting but also not a part of the bet.”

“Well you sure seemed to enjoy it,” Ephraim said.

“That’s-” Innes bit the inside of his cheek. “It still wasn’t a part of the bet, so if anything you’re disqualified.”

Ephraim rolled his eyes and moved onto his side away from Innes. “Whatever you say, I know I won fair and square.”

Innes fumbled to craft a retort at that but the silence carried on. Smug jerk. Even if that was… if he was being honest, one of the best orgasms he’s had in years, it was still unfair. Innes sat up, resting his head in his hand as he glared daggers into Ephraim’s back.

Was he seriously going to sleep in some stranger’s bed completely naked?

Shaking his head, Innes stood up and grabbed the edge of the blanket, throwing it over him. At least he was half-decent, Innes supposed.

Grabbing his clothes to get dressed, he made a dim face at the mess on his stomach before grabbing Ephraim’s already soiled shirt. He could consider it extra payback. Innes paused, watching Ephraim’s now sleeping form. His side rose and fell in soft tandem, and Innes trailed his eyes over the shape of his body. Without having to see his face, Ephraim could be almost attractive like that.

Innes blanched at the thought. What was with him? He pinned the thought off on the beer that has long since stopped affecting him. Shaking his head, he finished redressing and headed back out to the dying down party. He would forget about all of this in the morning.

\---

“Oh! Innes!”

Innes paused at the sound of Eirika’s voice, turning to see her walking up to him. “Yes, Eirika?”

“Have you seen my brother around? I’ve been trying to find him but he doesn’t seem to be anywhere…” Eirika said, glancing past him at the rooms he left behind.

Innes huffed and moved past her. His patience was all worn out for the night. “He’s in that back room, sleeping. Perhaps next time keep his alcohol consumption in check.”

"Oh- alright. Thank you."

Innes made it a few steps towards the door before realizing exactly the state he had left Ephraim in the room he _just came from_. Eirika was no gossip but--

“E-Eirika, wait don’t go in there yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://ariphyll.tumblr.com) for more Fire Emblem and writing, or my more personal [twitter](https://twitter.com/ariphyll) for the same content but even louder.


End file.
